I Swear This Time I Mean It
by thepinkdagger
Summary: Rachel's eyes slowly began to tear up and she managed to say out through small sobs, "I love you too, Finn." "Until the end of time."


_A/N: I'm sorry for starting yet ANOTHER story, but this is just a really random idea. One shot. For sure. __J Enjoyyy!_

**I Swear This Time I Mean It**

Rachel Berry flipped her hair back as she continued to teach the football quarter back, Finn Hudson, the dance moves to the new song that Mr. Shuester wanted them to learn. He thought that maybe they'd make it into sectionals again after losing at regionals. Finn and the other boys in glee club were singing it and the girls were just props for them; Rachel wasn't happy, but Finn wasn't the best dancer and after getting her heart fixed by him, she thought that she'd help him learn them.

"Okay.. Finn, move over-Ow!" She backed up, holding her foot up enough so that nothing under her waist skirt would be seen. She was hopping a little, cursing silently under her breathe.

"Sorry Rach! I didn't see where you're foot was. You'd think I would of, with my freakishly tall height.." Finn rubbed the back of his neck, moving towards Rachel, trying to see her foot.

Rachel backed up so she could sit in a chair. "It's fine.." Finn lifted her foot slightly to examine it. Rachel looked at Finn after a moment of silence. ".. Is it okay? Is it broken? Will I be able to dance again?"

Finn laughed once, nodding. "I don't see any damage, you're safe." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you doctor." She brought her foot down, sighing. "I think that you're done practising for today, let's grab some lunch."

Finn nodded in agreement, and took Rachel's hand quickly, leading her out the door to his car.

He opened her door, Rachel climbed into the car and smiled at him. "Such a gentlemen." He nodded, grinning and walked to the other side, starting the car as he got in. The radio started playing and Finn laughed. The song on the radio blasted through the speakers; Rachel smiled.

Finn rolled the window down and began to drive out of the parking lot.

"And I just can't pull myself away! Under here spell, I can't break; I just can't stop," Rachel smiled, joining in, "I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop."

Finn winked, practically yelling as he sang, "Come closer! Come closer!" They both laughed, Rachel rolling her window down too.

"I love that Mr. Shue gave us that song. I love Ne Yo week." Finn chuckled, ignoring the news on the radio and turning it down.

"You know what would be better? If Mr. Shue gave us a Barbra Streisand week. I'd OWN that. I'm really good at her songs, and many more of the classic artists like Renee Fleming, or Charlotte Church, or even Marilyn Horne. Even the new artists that sound like classical artists, like Maria Carey. It's just a talent."

"You're right, Rachel, you're a true star. And you have great friends to make you stay grounded when you become famous." Finn smiled at her, stopping at a red light. Rachel blushed a little, and smiled at him. The news on the radio was over and they announced a new song. Finn grinned as he heard the song title, and looked at Rachel as the music began. "I love this song."

"What's the song?"

"I Swear This Time I Mean It, by Mayday Parade. Have you heard it?"

She shook her head and Finn grinned wider. He opened his mouth and began to sing, "Oh Florida please be still tonight, don't disturb this love of mine. Look how she's so serene, you've gotta help me out." The light turned green and he started driving again, Finn still singing to Rachel.

"And counting the stars to form in lines, and finding the words we'll sing in time. I want to keep her dreaming, it's my one wish, I won't forget this.

"I'm out dated, over rated, morning seems so far away. So I'll sing a melody and hope to God she's listening, sleeping softly while I sing, and I'll be your memories. Your lullaby for all the times, hoping my voice could get it right."

Rachel listened to his sweet voice sing out a tune that no one could sing ever again to her. It was something in the way he made her tummy tingle that she knew he'd never do what Jesse did to her. He wouldn't break her heart. Never.

"If luck is on my side tonight, my clumsy tongue will make it right and wrists that touch, it isn't much but it's enough. To form imaginary lines, forget your scars, we'll forget mine. The hours change so fast, oh God, please make this last.

"'Cause I'm out dated, over rated, morning seems so far away. And I'll sing a melody, and hope to God she's listening, sleeping softly while I sing. And I'll be your memories, your lullaby for all the times, hoping that my voice will get it right, will get it right." He paused, looking over at her smiling face. Angelic face. Her hair hung just the right way as he continued singing, staring into her beautiful brown eyes as he parked the car.

"You could crush me, please don't crush me. 'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure, and I won't let you down. I swear this time I mean it."

Finn leaned over, touching Rachel's face softly, smiling as her cheeks were coated with a soft red glow. "So I'll sing a melody, and hope to God she's listening, sleeping softly as I sing. And I'll be your memories, your lullaby for all the times, hoping that my voice will get it right."

Rachel was breathless as the song ended, staring into his soul through his eyes. Both of them were speechless as Finn leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Rachel's. Her small gasp was cut short. She began to kiss him back slowly, smiling as he smiled. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers. Finn ran his thumb softly over her cheek bone, whispering delicately against her lips, "Love isn't finding a perfect person, but finding an imperfect person perfect. You're my imperfect person, Rachel. I love you."

Rachel's eyes slowly began to tear up and she managed to say out through small sobs, "I love you too, Finn."

"Until the end of time."


End file.
